


haunted

by deadeyeboy



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadeyeboy/pseuds/deadeyeboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My art pieces for the Cap_Ironman Big Bang this year! I had fun with it, and my partner wrote a really awesome story, so go read it!<br/>Here's the link:<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/works/2635481/chapters/5882399</p>
            </blockquote>





	haunted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LinneaKou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinneaKou/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wasted on the Dead and Dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635481) by [LinneaKou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinneaKou/pseuds/LinneaKou). 



  


_“Oh god.” Steve tried to cover his ears. “Make it stop, please!” He felt Bucky sort of shiver next to him, and everything fell silent._

 

* * *

_Maria stepped forward, borrowing Steve’s physical presence, and took Howard’s hands. “Howard,” she said softly. “Howard, it’s time to go.”_


End file.
